


The Golden Snitch

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Golden Snitch - Freeform, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Fluffly drabble. Post War. Hermione and Draco have drinks over, ugly rings, golden snitches and chocolate. No beta.





	The Golden Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble I wrote. Hope you are amused. No beta.

It was hideous. The ring was absolutely hideous. And there was Ron on his knee looking up at her, presenting her with his ugly ring. It wasn’t his fault. He obviously didn’t know any better. It was a golden snitch ring. It had metal wings on top of the ring and a yellow pearl in the middle of it. Are there yellow pearls out there? Were those even real? All Hermione knew was that it was ugly and she didn’t want anything to do with it.  
“Well? What’s your answer?” Ron asked  
“What? Oh um, this is a shock, I mean surprise. I wasn’t expecting it” Hermione managed to get out  
“I know, things haven’t been that great with us lately, I’ve been on tour and you’ve got that new job at the Ministry, but I really think this is the right step for us”  
“I think we’re rushing things”  
“What do you mean? We’re ready”  
“No, we’re not. We’re apart more than we’re together. Getting married doesn’t change things”  
“Why are you making this so difficult?”  
“I’m not! I’m just being honest!”  
“So you’re saying no then”  
“What I’m saying is that getting married won’t fix the problems between us”

“And then what happened?” Draco asked sipping his drink  
“He got angry, started yelling and stormed off, leaving me completely embarrassed in the restaurant” Hermione said downing the rest of her drink  
“You did just reject him. A man can only take so much” Draco teased  
“But you didn’t see it, it was so ugly. I’ve never seen something that ugly before!” Hermione said taking Draco’s drink, “I mean it was hideous”  
“Granger, I never took you to be that shallow and materialistic”  
“Do you even know what it means when pearls turn yellow? It means they’ve been neglected and not cared for, and dried out, that’s why they turn colors! And-”  
“And you didn’t want that to reflect your marriage?”  
“And he doesn’t even know me. I mean why would I want a snitch? I don’t like quidditch!”  
“It’s what it represents”  
“What?”  
“Catch the snitch and you win the game. You’re his snitch, you’re the endgame. The glory and fame of finally winning”  
Hermione looked at him in disbelief.  
“He clearly loves quidditch, and he loves you. You’re everything to him. He thinks as long as he’s got you, nothing matters because he’s won.”  
“So I’m a prize to be won”  
“You’re something to be earned, and by the looks of it, he hasn’t earned you at all, which is why you rejected him”  
“I didn’t-”  
“You rejected him Granger. He’s a man, and you bruised his already small ginger ego”  
“I didn’t mean to”  
“But you did, now you have to decide if you want to go after him or not”  
“I don’t know”  
“Oh, this is getting interesting”  
“I don’t know what I want. I want to do all these things, and I’m beginning to realize that when I think about them, they don’t involve him”  
“Then you have your answer”  
Draco took his drink back from Hermione and finished it. He got up to leave and placed something into her hand.  
“Good night Granger” Draco said as he left  
Hermione looked down at her hand. There was a chocolate ball in a golden wrapper, she knew this chocolate because it was a muggle chocolate. She picked it up and wings sprouted out from the side, resembling a snitch. It floated above her hand for a second before flying off. Hermione got up and chased after it. She followed it outside to where Draco was standing about to apparate. It floated next to his head and he glanced back to Hermione. Hermione reached out to grab the snitch, her fingers closed around it and the wings disappeared.  
“Find what you were looking for?” Draco asked


End file.
